1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to impact modification of polyglutarimides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mueller patent application Ser. No. 967,663 of Dec. 8, 1978 describes polyglutarimides impact modified with a synergistic combination of a butadiene based or an acrylic based multiple stage polymer and certain levels of polycarbonates.
It is an object of the invention to achieve still further improvements of impact strength properties in polyglutarimides than achieved by the prior art.